Prokletí strážkyně snů
by Yumeno Katrin
Summary: CZECH. Princess Luna is guardian of dreams...


Letím noční oblohou stejně jako mnohokrát předtím. Mnoho poníků se již vydalo spát, jen někteří staří známí stále setrvávají s džbánem silně kvašeného jablečného moštu. Za mlada jsem ten ďáblův nápoj párkrát vyzkoušela a řádně si následující den protrpěla jak kvůli bolesti hlavy, tak i vynadání rodičů a mé starší sestry. Nyní jsem o pár stovek let starší, něco takového bych nejspíš psychicky na duši i fyzicky na tělo nezvládla. Ono se to nezdá, ale i přes celkově mladý vzhled si v tomto věku nemůžu dovolit to samé, co kdysi s mými přáteli.

"_Vždy na tebe budeme s láskou vzpomínat. A doufáme, že ty nás také."_

Věta, která mě doprovází od doby, co mi tak tragicky po letech skonal v mé náruči. V té době to byla pro mě i pro mou sestru dost rána. Byl to poslední poník, který nás znal už od dětství. Jeden z těch mála, co nás znali doopravdy takové, jaké jsme. A také nás pro to měli rádi.

Při myšlence na mé staré přátele mě trochu přepadl smutek. Samozřejmě, nesmrtelnost je něco úžasného a pro většinu žijících stvoření něco po celý život nedosažitelného, ale po stovce let, možná celém miléniu si takto obdařený poník postupně začne uvědomovat, jak mu chybí jeho život obyčejného já, které žil kdysi dávno. Dřív, než objevil svůj životní osud, získal titul a nikdy by si nemyslel, že krom toho všeho získá jako bonus ještě roh či křídla. A především si začne uvědomovat, jak úžasné přátele kdysi dávno měl a jak hrozně mu chybí. Ale vyvolených může být jen pár a i když to hluboko v srdci bolí, život jde pro ně dál.

Slétnu trochu níž, lépe řečeno pod oblaka tak, abych viděla, kde se vlastně nacházím. Pohled dolů mě potěší. Skrývá se za nimi spící městečko nedaleko hlavního města, ve kterém žijí mé přítelkyně včetně nově korunované princezny. Díky nim jsem se před rokem opět mohla stát sama sebou a nestvůra zasazenou tou osobou mohla navždy zmizet z půdy této úchvatné země a uvolnit místo pro mé vlastní vědomí, které bylo tísněno kdesi úplně na krajíčku srdce. Také na něho ráda vzpomínám díky skvělé atmosféře během Noci Nightmare Moon.

Ve vědomí se mi postupně začínají objevovat veškeré sny poníků. Někteří sní o svých prvních láskách, jiní o sladkém dětství, ale bohužel tu jsou i tací, které sny trápí. Mezi nimi je i jedna z mých přítelkyň.

„_Héj, co to má jako bejt?" zamračeně koukala blonďatá Applejack na jakési červené jablko podobající se spíše ďáblu. „Nikdo mi na mý farmě bordel dělat nebude!"_

_Jablkový démon se však jen mocně zasmál a foukl na její oblíbené ovocné sady, ve kterém zrovna dozrávala jablíčka nejvyšší kvality, které bylo v Equestrii možné dostat. Po chvíli už tak lahodně nevypadaly, právě naopak. Všechny do jedné popadaly dolů a stávaly se z nich démonovy shnilé pomocnice._

_Applejack se zhrozila. Už v životě čelila mnoha překážkám, ale tohle ji určitým smyslem vyrazilo dech. S těžkým srdcem polkla. Celá těžká práce její rodiny kolem sadů za celý rok byla k ničemu. A k tomu jí v sadech řádily obrovská shnilá jablka._

Její situace ve snu mi je líto, ale musím jít dál. Kvůli oslabení síly po kořenovém útoku jsem ještě nevstřebala tolik energie, abych mohla do snů vcházet přímo a pomáhat poníkům od jejich útrap ve snech.

Další ze snů, do kterých jsem se rozhodla nahlédnout, měla pro změnu Twilight Sparkle, bývalá studentka mé sestry a nynější princezna hledající se svými přáteli klíče k tajemné skříňce.

„_Poběž, Twi!" volal na malou kobylku s fialovou hřívou její starší bratr s ručně vyrobeným papírovým drakem v tlamě._

„_To neplatí, podvádíš!" obvinila ho jeho sestřička, když se na vrcholu kopce zastavil a ona konečně doběhla._

_Shining se na ní zvídavě podíval. „Podle čeho soudíš?"_

_Budoucí princezna chvíli přemýšlela, zda skutečně odpovědět, ale nakonec uraženě zamumlala: „Jsi starší a rychleji běžíš. Tím pádem tě nemám při nezastavení možnost zastavit."_

„_Bystrá hlavička," pochválil Twilight, pravým předním kopýtek pohladil po jasné hřívě a podal jí draka. „Teď je řada na tobě."_

_Bylo zábavné sledovat, jak se kobylce pomalu radostně rozšířily oční víčka. Přesto se draka zdráhala převzít do svých kopýtek. „Vážně?"_

„_No jasně," strčil jí ho bez dalšího čekání Shining a rozběhl se směrem dolů z kopce. „Kdo bude dole poslední, je stařík Star Swirl!"_

No, zrovna pomalost bych starému brachovi nepřisuzovala, ale budiž, nic s tím vzhledem k neznalosti jeho osoby v jejich vlastním životě obyvatel Equestrie nenadělám. Posunu se k dalším snům. Čekala mě třeba podívaná na sen jedné z malých klisniček bez znaménka. Její sen pojednával právě o jeho získání, což mě až tak nepřekvapilo. Mnoho mladých o nich snilo už od útlého věku, aby věděli, jak se v budoucnu zařídit. Tahle ho zrovna právě získala za vynikající pěvecký výkon. Zajímalo by mě, jestli se toho opravdu chytne.

Nakonec se opět více pozastavím u dalšího z mých přátel. Vypadá to, že se mladý zelený dráček konečně rozhodl naplno vyznat své city své lásce. Tedy, alespoň ve snu.

„_Rarity, počkej!" snažil se volat na svou kamarádku Spike, ale marně. Rarity běžela dál a z jejích očí se valila jedna kapka slzy za druhou._

„_Běž za ní," pobídla ho Twilight. „Takhle jí opravdu nezískáš."_

„_Ale Twi -"_

„_Řekla jsem, jdi za ní," zopakovala přísně princezna znázorňující Element magie a ukázala směrem k lesu, kde jejich kamarádka mířila. „Nerada to říkám, ale v poslední době se les Everfree chová víc jak jen divně a je nebezpečné tam bloudit sám, natož aby tam chodil někdo, jako ona."_

_Sen se na chvíli rozplynul jako pára a hned poté se objevilo jeho pokračování. Vypadalo to, že si to Rarity rozdala s keřem, dle podle jejich neupravených vlasů, do kterých byly vpletené kousky větviček a její tvář zdobily odřeniny._

„_Rarity, mrzí mě to," pošeptal jí jemně do ouška a přitom jí hladil po rozcuchané hřívě. „Nechtěl jsem tě ranit."_

„_Já... Já..." vzlykala Rarity dračímu příteli do ramenou. „Taky tě miluji, Spiku. Jenže já jsem jednorožec a ty drak... Náš vztah je téměř nemožný."_

_Spike chvíli mlčel, ale nejspíš po tolika letech konečně pochopil hlavní problém v jejich nemožném vztahu. Upustil z oka slzu a pošeptal: „Pravda. Tak mi aspoň dovol být tvým dobrým přítelem."_

Vzlétnu zpátky nahoru do oblak a mířím zpátky domů do Canterlotu. Brzo začne svítat, bude čas mé sestry a já ještě potřebuji prohlédnout mé domovské město. V téhle bezmoci pomáhat poníkům ve snech to sice dělat nemusím, ale starých zvyků se zbavit nejde. A navíc by se mi po nějakém čase nemuselo podařit se dostat do takové formy nahlížení, jaké je potřeba.

Když mi však hřívu ozáří první paprsky sestřina slunce, vzpomenu si na sen malého dráčka. Přesně tenhle cit už nejspíš nikdy nepoznám. Je to prokletí našeho věčného života. Nepoznání pravé lásky, pro mnoho poníků tak důležitá věc a pro nás téměř nemyslitelné kvůli bolesti, kterou bychom způsobily sobě i našemu choti. Cadance s Twilight (to jiskření mezi ní a jistým poníkem z Crystalové říše se nedá popřít) si to dovolit můžou, ale jich se prokletí věčnosti netýká. To jenom nás, spasitelek slunce a měsíce. Už jednou se tak stalo. A nechci to zažít znovu.

Přesto v mém srdci stále zůstává alespoň zrnko víry. Víry, že i já se jednou opravdu dočkám svého věčného klidu s poníkem, kterého jsem kdysi milovala. A stále hluboko v srdci miluji. Nechci teď volit příliš silná slova, ale VĚŘÍM. Věřím, že se opět shledám se svými starými přáteli z dob, kdy bych si nikdy nepředstavila, že jednou budu vládkyní měsíce, princeznou Equestrie a strážkyní snů všech poníků.


End file.
